


Classroom fic

by xanaxhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fanfiction, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in a weird kind of relationship and they have to keep it a secret. Short. More of a prompt thsn a fanfic, feel free to write something based on this. :0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom fic

Dan always said he didn't have anything against gay people but he would find it weird to be in a gay relationship. He always said that when someone were to talk about the LGBT+ community.

And Phil? Phil had to protect his popularity. No way he could be gay, that's what everyone thought, at least.

Dan and Phil were pretty much best friends, but nobody would ever expect that they left the classroom after school last, so that they could have it for themselves. And nobody would expect them to borrow the classroom key from mr white so that they could the lock the door. Nobody knew, and that was good. 

Dan wouldn't want anyone to know how Phil slammed him against the wall and looked him straight in the eyes. Phil did have such lively light blue eyes. And Phil wouldn't want anyone to know how he pressed Dan's wrists above his head to have enough room to lean in until their faces almost met. 

When they kissed, it felt like they melted into each other, like galaxies colliding. It never lasted long, though. Phil was always the first one to pull away, unlock the classroom door and leave. He always quickly made sure that Dan wouldn't tell anyone about this, and while telling the other boy it had to stay secret, not once did he make eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank! !!


End file.
